


LaLu Week

by ManiacProductions



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Character Death, F/M, I'm sorry about what happened in Chapter 2, LaLu Week, Laxus and Gajeel like to curse, Lucy Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManiacProductions/pseuds/ManiacProductions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's LaLu week starting today! Yay!</p><p>Here are the prompts;</p><p>Day One; Trouble<br/>Day Two; Wedding<br/>Day Three; Kinky<br/>Day Four; Purple<br/>Day Five; Busted<br/>Day Six; Snuggle<br/>Day Seven; Desire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Day One; Trouble - Lucy leaves for a solo-mission without getting Mira's permission and without Laxus's knowledge.

"I am going to _**kill**_ her."

  
Laxus angrily sniffed out his _'stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ girlfriend's scent through the woods, little sparks of lightning dancing around him. Lucy was supposed to be the smart one, the reasonable one who kept her teammates in check and out of any unnecessary trouble. She was supposed to be the one with common sense and this shit that she just pulled was not something someone with common sense did. Laxus growled, his fists tightening as the thought about the condition she was in. He hadn't been there from the beginning, he hadn't though and he hated himself for that. He knew what happened; Cana told him about Lucy and her teams's arrival though and from what she said, it wasn't very pretty.

 

_The guild's doors were pushed open slowly; slow enough that others looked over at the entrance curiously. Cana was the first one to register what she saw, she dropped her barrel and abruptly stood up._  
 _"Someone get Wendy!" The Card Mage shouted as the others all turned to look at her and then to look at the guild front doors. As everyone stared at the doors, a stunned silence fell over the Fairy Tail guild members._  
 _There in the doorway was Team Natsu, without Happy; all of them battered and bruised to the point that most of their skin was black and blue. What was most worrying though was the condition of the guild's Celestial Mage and her Dragon Slayer partner. Both were unconscious and bleeding heavily, Lucy's blonde hair dyed red from all of the blood and Natsu's vest hanging off of him in tatters._

_Erza and Gray weren't in much better condition either, both mages looked tired as they each carried the body of their fallen nakama. Erza, who had Natsu thrown over her shoulder, used one of her blades as a crutch to keep her upright. Gray held Lucy bridal style, his chest and waist encased in ice to keep the bleeding to a minimum. Erza took another step into the guild, her knees finally giving out and letting her collapse to the ground._  
 _The sound of Erza's knees colliding with the floor had shaken everyone out of their stupor, sending them all into action. Macao and Wakaba had taken Natsu from Erza, laying the pink haired boy down on the nearest table as carefully as they could. While they did that Gajeel had bent down and scooped Lucy out of Gray's arms, laying her down on the table opposite of Natsu. Jet, on the other hand, ran off to Porlyusicas's for help._

_"_ _Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted as Gray too collapsed, one arm holding himself up and the other wrapped around his stomach. The water mage had thrown one of Gray's arm around her shoulder, wrapping herself around her crush to help hold him up and pull him to a chair. As she did this, Elfman had picked up Erza and laid her down on another table._

_Meanwhile the other guild members broke off into smaller groups, each of them doing their own tasks to help their fallen nakama._

_Mira, Panther Lily, and Lisanna all ran off to gather any necessary supplies they needed to bandage up Team Natsu. The oldest Strauss sibling ran to get bottled water and bags of ice packs, tears clouding her vision as she ran to the backroom. The youngest on the other hand ran up stairs for blankets and bandages, occasionally wiping her face of the tears that streamed from her eyes. The small exceed flew up along side Lisanna, but broke away from her and headed towards the Master's office._

 

Laxus growled as his own memory came back to him, anger building in him and causing more lightning to spark from his body.

 

_Laxus sat in his office, focused entirely on his paperwork for once. He sighed as he read over damage claim report from the council._

**_Damage Claim Report - Damage caused by "Team Natsu"_ **

_"Of course." Laxus said with a huff, filling out the report caused by Lucy's team. As much as he loved his girlfriend, he really hated her team's destructive force on missions. He heard someone yell something, but thankfully Freed's noise and smell dampening runes helped keep the noise from overwhelming his Dragon Slayer hearing._  
 _Freed even thought to install exceptions to the barrier, most of them revolved around his team and Jiji but as of recently Freed had updated them to include a certain Celestial mage. "Speaking of Blondie," Laxus said, taking in a deep breath to hopefully catch a whiff of her scent._  
 _And sure enough he could smell strawberries and ink with the heavens mixed in and something else. Something coppery and disgusting._

_Blood._

_He shot up from his chair and stalked out of his office, breaking into a run once he smelt how strong the scent of blood was. He could hear Pantherlily in his grandfather's office, talking about Team Natsu and the damage they took. As he got to the bottom of the stairs, he took in the scene unfolding before him. Almost all of Team Natsu was unconscious, Gray being the only exception in the group._

_Juvia was crying over Gray, gently patching up his injured torso as Gajeel held the Ice mage up. Elfmam and Evergreen were patching up Erza, Ever occasionally smacking Elfman's hands when he messed one of her bandages. Macao and Wakaba were taking care of Natsu while Romeo held the Fire Dragon Slayer's vest tightly in his hands._

_His attention was drawn to Lucy though and for a moment he could feel his world shatter into pieces. Levy and Cana surrounded her, Levy was washing the blood away using her script magic while Cana tended to the wounds as best as she could. Her skirt and shirt were torn to pieces, her hair was colored with her own blood and Laxus held back a gag at the smell._

_"Lucy."_

 

It had taken Gray a few hours to recover, Erza a day, Natsu had taken three days, and it took Lucy a week to just wake up. Laxus sighed and tried to clear his head, tried to think of anything but Lucy's comatose body. Instead he thought about two days ago when she woke, the way she smiled when they locked eyes.

Laxus's attention broke when he heard Freed speaking with Mira in a low tone, updating the She-Devil on their progress so far.  
The rest of team Raijinshū followed behind him, both of them looking a bit amused but also very concerned about the blonde. After Laxus and Lucy had started dating, the Celestial mage had split her time up a bit more and spent more of her time getting to know Team Raijinshū a little better. And while it had been awkward between them all at first, Lucy had found a way to bond with three after some time.

Freed and Lucy had easily enough connected through their love of literature, each day talking about favorite books and authors. As their friendship grew, they both began to open up more and talk more in depth about many different things. Freed's thirst for knowledge finally made itself known as he began to question Lucy about Celestial magic, Urano Metria, and the keys on her belt. Lucy had finally been able to ask the greenette about Mira and his feelings for the beautiful barmaid. The not so innocent question about his feelings _"Hey Freed, do you ever want to kiss Mira?" "I, I, what!?!?"_ had cause Freed to turn a bright red, which then ended with him passing out and Mira taking care of him.

Evergreen and Lucy had bonded over clothes and shopping and fashion, surprisingly enough however it was complaining about there male teammates that had really sealed their friendship. Things had only gotten better between them when Evergreen had turned Natsu and Grey into statues so Lucy could get a break and Lucy had given Evergreen all her old fancy dresses _"These, these are made of foreign materials! High end foreign silk and cloth and oh Mavis are those real jewels?!?!" "Of course they are and they're all your's."_ to wear and tailor however the brunette saw fit.

Bickslow and Lucy had oddly hit it off right away, Bickslow teasing her by calling her Cosplayer and Lucy snapping right back at him with Pervert and other such names. They talked about their spirits, Bickslow's being souls and Lucy's being Celestial, and about all different kinds of things. Bickslow had learned the names of all of her keys and in turn, Lucy had learned all of his totems' names. _"Lucy! Lucy!" "Hello Pippa, Poppo, Peppe, Puppu, Pappa."_ Lucy and Bickslow's understand of each other's love for their spirits, had cemented their friendship.

Slowly but surely, Lucy had earned a spot in each of their hearts.  
Which is why the three mages quickly followed their leader with no questions asked until they were already on the way to the town Lucy had run off to. Laxus abruptly stopped, his movement's halting and his hand raised as to preemptively silence his teammate's questions.

 _"You don't have to do this!"_ Laxus could just barely hear the shouting even though he was straining his ears, pushing his Dragon Slayer hearing to it's limits. "Just come back with me, you can join Fairy Tail just like I did. Come on, please." She sounded out of breath and in pain and it makes his blood boil as he hears her voice sound so rough.

 _"Come with you, Little Lucy?"_ Another voice, an older male voice that sounds angry and weary questioned his girlfriend. "Now why would I want to do something as stupid as that, you brat!" The man shouted and suddenly there was a whistling sound and he heard Lucy's cry of pain.

"Fuck, Lucy!" Laxus shouted as he took of in her direction, his team staring at him with wide and confused eyes. Even as confused as they were, Team Raijinshū faithfully followed after their leader. They were all in a battle ready mindset, each of them looking out for any sign of danger that may strike from the cover of the trees.

Lucy screamed again and this time all of the Fairy Tail mages could hear it. As they got closer, Laxus and the others could hear laughter and pained whimpers coming from in front of them.  
Laxus swallowed thickly, his mind racing and heart beating furiously. Even with Wendy's healing, none of Team Natsu were healed enough to go on missions much less get in a fight; Lucy especially. 

"This'll be quick if you don't fight, not that you really can with how beat up you are." Laxus growled angrily as he and the other broke out of the trees and into the clearing. Lucy was even more beat up then before, laying face down in some kind of glowing red circle. A man around Gildart's age stood before the circle, he was dangling her keys in front of her tauntingly.

"Babies!" Bixslow shouted, his totems shooting off to attack the man. Evergreen and Freed rushed to help the Seith mage while Laxus ran to Lucy, pulling her from the circle and cradling her in his arms.

"La - Laxus." Lucy said with a groan, trying to move out of the strong arms that had captured her. There was a shout and both blondes turned to look as the dark mage had fallen, knocked unconscious by the angry Team Raijinshū. "Let me go." She protested, trying again to get out of her boyfriend's arms. "Please." She protested again but stopped struggling against him.

"And why the hell should I?" Laxus growled at her, holding her closely to his chest but being mindful of her new and reopened injuries. "Last time I let you go, you went and ran off on an unauthorized mission! Dammit Blondie, what the hell were you thinking!?! You could've been killed! Do you know how - "

"Uh Laxus?" Evergreen said, interrupting his lecture. Laxus looked up at her and she pointed down at Lucy, an amused smirk on her face. Laxus looked down at the blonde in his arms and sighed once again, Lucy was currently sleeping against Laxus's chest.

"Damn Blondie," Laxus said, standing up with her in his arms. "you are way too much trouble." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was supposed to be completely different, but changed it at the last minute so not to have any Manga spoilers.


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two; Wedding - It's Cana's wedding day and Laxus goes to visit Lucy's grave to thinking about his almost wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself for this.
> 
> Chapter 2 was supposed to be a happy and nice chapter about Lucy and Laxus getting married, but then this monster popped into my head and now it's nothing but sadness.

"Hey Blondie." Laxus knelt down in front of the grave, his right hand resting on the cold stone as his left hand placed a white rose in front of the grave. The hand on the grave moved to trace her name, pausing before the last name.

_**Lucy Heartfilia - Dreyar** _

His breath caught and he bowed his head, his hand slowly falling from the gravestone and onto the ground. It had been a year and half since she had been murdered, only three months since the Guild had finally destroyed those who had taken her from him, and it was now the day of Cana's wedding.

"Sorry I haven't been around recently, She-Demon's been making me running all her damn errands." Laxus said softly, his voice rough as he tried to hold back the pain that her grave brought him. Even after a year and half he still couldn't visit her without wanting to cry and maybe he'd never be able to. Maybe he'd never be able to think about Lucy without breaking down, but that was fine. He didn't want to get over it; she was -is- his mate even if she was gone.

"I can't stay long either, I've got a wedding I need to be at." Laxus told her. "It's Cana's big day, she's marrying that drunk. You know, the one from the Games, Bacchus." Laxus sighed and rested his head on her tombstone, wishing that this wasn't so hard. "Her old man ain't too happy with her choice, keeps spouting off something about Bacchus not being good enough and something about her honor." He had to snort at that, he knew -just like everyone else in the guild knew- that Cana had lost that particular honor years ago with her first long-time boyfriend.

"Speaking of Gildarts, he was bawling when Cana told him he was walking her down the aisle." Laxus said with a small chuckle, he could imagine Lucy sitting next to him and laugh along. If he concentrated hard enough he could also hear her laughter, he could see her face lighting up and tears springing to the corner of her eyes as she continued to shake with laughter.

"Levy's gonna be her maid of honor," Laxus suddenly said, trying to keep the one-sided conversation going for as long as he could. "she excited. They've gotten even closer since the last time we talked. Cana's a terrible influence on her, keeps getting her to make beer with her script magic." Laxus chuckles again and sit more comfortably in front of the gravestone. "I didn't even think it was possible for Levy to make beer, but sure enough she makes Cana at three barrels a week of the stuff. I think she even made some for the wedding; I know she's been sending Jet out of the Guild with barrels of something for the wedding. She did that for our wedding too, remember babe?" He questioned the gravestone rhetorically as he thought back to the time he had almost ruined Levy's surprise.

 

_Levy giggled cheerfully, clapping her hands together with a big grin. "And what the hell has got you so happy, half-pint?" Laxus questioned the bluenette with a raised eyebrow, looking down at his girlfriend's close friend. Levy turned abruptly and started stammering wildly, her words coming out jumbled and out of order. "..."_

_" - Fruit, I, I, I, and it's nothing really, and well flowers. I just, I, I, GAJEEL!" She suddenly shouted causing Laxus to jump at the sspontaneousyell. He watched as the flustered girl suddenly ran off and ran to the confused Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at him, but Laxus just sent a shrug in return._

_"What on Earthland was that about?" Freed question from behind him and Laxus, without bothering to turn around, had just shrugged._

 

Laxus snorted as he thought back to that. At the time he had just thought that Levy had finally lost it, that the guild's insanity had finally broken down the bookworm. He hadn't known at the time, but Levy had been creating dozens upon dozens of exotic and rare flowers for the wedding and had Jet hiding them a few miles away from the Guild. As Laxus thought more about the days leading up to the wedding, he couldn't help but think of that day.

 

_Laxus stood at the alter, trying to keep from reaching up fixing his collar nervously. In front of him, his Best Man Bickslow and her Maid of Honor Erza were walking down the aisle towards him, next was Freed and Levy, and lastly was Jellal and Cana. Following those three was Asuka, throwing gold and pink flower petals, and Happy, carrying a pillow with rings on it. Asuka skipped happily to stand in front of Levy while Happy perched himself in front of Freed._

  
_The music changed and Laxus took in a deep breath, a rare smile on his face as the doors opened. Only it wasn't Lucy - with Gray and Natsu who were walking her down the aisle - on the other side of the door, but instead a group of grinning dark mages. One of them was holding a bloody and dying Gray and another held a struggling Natsu in his arms._  
 _Immediately everyone stood up, tension and anger filling up the room as the Fairy Tail mages stared down the dark mages._

  
_"What, no welcome?" One of the mages, most likely the leader, asked as his grin grew more. "And to think we went through all of this trouble coming here for the big day." Laxus growled loudly, taking a step forward as lightning sparked around him._

  
_"Get. Out." He demanded, but the dark mages just laughed as if Laxus had told the funniest joke in the world. "NOW!" Laxus shouted and a bolt of lightning struck in front of the group as a warning. This was his and Lucy's big day and he'd be damned if he let these assholes ruin it._

  
_"Make us." He taunted and Laxus roared, running and attacking them. At Laxus's first attack, the others all sprung into action after him._

 

Laxus wasn't sure what had happened next, he was too focused on the battle and too consumed by his anger. The next thing he remembered was Asuka's screaming.

 

_Laxus finished off the last of the group and turned to look around the church. Wendy was passed out, having run out of energy after healing Gray. Everything was quiet for just a brief moment, that is until Asuka started screaming. Bisca and Al went pale as they heard their daughter's scream, but before they could even start run towards the sound Reedus called for help._

_"WENDY!"_

_Everyone now was in a full panic, worried for the tiny child. Laxus and Gajeel pushed their way to the front of the group so they could sniff out Asuka and Reedus._

_"_ _This way." Laxus directed them, running down the hall to the left with the others following close behind. As Laxus took in another breath, he smelt the coppery scent of blood and the fresh smell of death. "Shit."_

_"Aw hell." Gajeel cursed beside him as they ran faster. Behind them Al and Bisca were demanding to know what was wrong, though neither Dragon Slayer dared to answer them. Reedus and Asuka were standing at the end of the hallway in front of a door, Laxus noted that neither of them looked injured. He could smell blood though and a lot of it, so who the hell was - wait._

_"No." Laxus whispered, catching the fading scent underneath the overwhelming scent of the blood. It was Strawberry and heaven with just a hint of ink. "No!" Laxus shouted, running and trying to push past Reedus. Reedus refused to budge though, much to Laxus's anger and annoyance._ _"LET ME IN! SHE NEEDS HELP, DAMMIT!" Laxus shouted at the man, more than ready to tear the french man apart for standing in between him and Lucy. He raised his hand, ready to strike Reedus, but Gajeel had tackled him and pinned him down._

_"Calm down, you fucking spark plug!" Gajeel shouted at him, continuing to hold down the Lightning Dragon Slayer._

_"_ _She's in there! Get off me, she needs help!" Laxus shouted back, fighting as much as he could against Gajeel's hold over him. He always been able to beat him before, so why the hell was Gajeel still able to hold him._

 

Laxus let the tears run as he remembered the smell of blood and death, as he realized what had happened in the room. He had continued to try to get in the room, going as far as trying to use Fairy Law to get Gajeel off of his back. He wasn't sure what had happened after he started Fairy Law, all he knew was that he was waking up in the Guild's infirmary.

"Fuck." Laxus cursed as the tears dripped down to the ground. It seemed that all of his visits to Lucy ended like this; remembering that fateful day and then crying over the pain that would never go away. Laxus rested his head on the gravestone as a down pour started and soaked him to the bone. He didn't even need to test the air to know that it wasn't a natural one.

"Love rival would not want you to cry." Laxus, thankful for the rain that covered his tears, stood up and turned to face Gray and Juvia. Gray had tears gathered in his eyes but, unlike Juvia, refused to let them fall. "Love rival would want you to celebrate today with us." She said and Gray nodded in agreement.

"Come on, it's time to get ready." Gray said and Laxus nodded, turning and laying his hand on the grave.

"I'll see you later, Blondie." Laxus said to the gravestone and walked away, Gray and Juvia walking along side him. _  
_

_"_ _Until then Sparky."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned that I really hate myself for writing this? Seriously, this was not supposed to be a happy prompt and I went and made this evil thing.


	3. Kinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Three; Kinky - Lucy's been working all day after Gajeel, Team Natsu, and Team Shadowgear destroy various buildings during their missions. Mira, worried about Lucy, sends Laxus up with some food. Laxus on the other hand has other ideas. "THE BABIES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with public sex (though it's very, very toned down. Like it's really only mentioned with a very bit of lime.)

"Oh Laxus, you're back!" Mira said from behind the bar, waving at Laxus and his team. Laxus nodded in response and his team made their way to their normal table, all of them wanting to sit and get a drink after their mission. "Wait Laxus, come here!" Mira demanded of the Lightning Slayer, much to his annoyance. He huffed at the She-Devil and changed course, the rest of his team sitting down and talking.

"What do you want?" Laxus asked and Mira didn't bother to acknowledge his attitude, instead just pushing plate of food towards him. A small salad with a large sandwich and a strawberry shake; it certainly wasn't anything he would ever eat or drink. Obviously seeing his confusion, Mira smiled at him and answered.

"It's for Lucy, she's been locked away in her office two days." Mira said with a small frown, a little upset about the blonde being locked away. "Gajeel, Team Natsu, Romeo and his father, Cana and Lisanna, and Team Shadowgear all went on missions while you were gone and well," Mira trailed off thinking off all the reports Lucy had to do. "it was really bad. Gajeel destroyed a Mayor's office, Team Natsu leveled a whole a park, Romeo accidentally blew up a restaurant, Cana drank out a few bars, and Team Shadowgear destroyed two whole neighborhoods." To their left, Levy made a noise and ducked her head in embarrassment.

Laxus nodded and grabbed the plate of food, making his way up the stairs and to Lucy's office. It had been a year since the Master had given Lucy a job at the guild, one that got her a private office of her own and a steady paycheck. Of course she still went out on missions with her partner and her team, but now she also set aside one day of the week to work on the paperwork the Master had her do.

Due to her father grooming her for taking over the family business, Lucy knew how to fill out paperwork in an orderly fashion that saved the Guild hundreds of jewels each month. Laxus had protested Lucy working for the Guild at first, worried that this would remind Lucy about her less than stellar childhood. However Lucy had assured him - multiple times since he wouldn't believe her the first few times - that she would be fine to help the Master with paperwork. It was ultimately Lucy pointing out that she would be going on less missions, which meant less danger, that got him to stop worrying about her working on paperwork.

Laxus had been pleased by this, happy that Lucy wouldn't be in as much danger as before. Of course that didn't stop her idiot partner Natsu from purposefully choosing dangerous missions, because they seemed fun. He growled at the thought of Lucy's partner and how much danger she's been put through because of that fire idiot.

"Not that I've done much better." Laxus thought, thinking of the "Battle of Fairy Tail" and the occasional S-Class mission he had brought her on.

"Better at what?" Her tired voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see he was in front of Lucy's office, her door opened. He looked over his girlfriend and frowned, taking in her appearance. She had dark circles under eyes and her clothes were rumpled, suggesting that she had stayed and slept at the guild over the night.

"Fuck, you look terrible." Laxus said, causing Lucy to raise an eyebrow and then glare at her boyfriend. She then rolled her eyes and went back to her paperwork, completely ignoring the food in his hand. "Nah-uh Blondie, you're taking a break."

"No." She responded without looking up, continuing to work. "I've just gotten through Romeo's and Gajeel's paperwork and I'm only half through Team Shadowgear's work. I've still got to get through the rest of Shadowgear's paperwork, Team Natsu's paperwork - for a mission I wasn't on by the way -, and don't even get me started on Cana's paperwork. Alcohol, lots and lots of alcohol." She complained.

"Do it later." He told her and she looked up, ready to protest against his slack attitude. He held up a hand to silence her before she could start arguing with him. "Nope, shut it. You need a break and to relax, got it?"

"Laxus really I don't have the time so please - " She tried to argue with him again, but walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Not going to happen." He told her and set the food down on one of the nearby shelves, moving in closer to her. She raised an eyebrow at him as he got even closer to her, a large grin on his face. "And I know the perfect thing to help you relax." He said and suddenly he swiped everything off of her desk, much to her annoyance and anger. She bent down and kissed her, one of his hands laying to rest on her hip.

 

\- -

 

Mira continued to serve her other customers, only stopping when Levy called her back over. "Yes Levy?" The bluenette gestered to the strawberry smothie that was still sitting on the bar counter. Mira sighed and turned to Kinana, silently asking the woman if she would take over the bar. Kinana nodded and Mira dumped the drink, making a new one and and bringing it up to Lucy's office. She raised her first to knock but abruptly stopped when she heard it.

 _"Mmm harder."_ Mira's eyes went wide as she heard Lucy's soft moan. There was no way those two were doing that, not here in the guild. Lucy moaned again and Mira turned a bright pink as she listened. _"La-ah - "_ She was cut off abruptly and Mira wondered for a second if she had been caught by Laxus somehow, she wasn't sure how since Freed's runes were up.

 _"If you're too loud they'll hear you."_ Laxus practically growled just as softly and Mira heard something make a scraping noise. She heard another muffled moan and Mira could feel blood running from her nose.

"THE BABIES!" Mira suddenly shouted, a large smile on her face and hearts in her eyes. The noise from the office abruptly stopped as the door was thrown up by a confused and annoyed Laxus. Laxus was fully clothed as he stared down at Mira and behind him was Lucy who was missing her shirt.

"What the hell, She-Devil?" Laxus questioned as more people gathered around to see what was happening. Laxus had partially closed the door behind him, hiding Lucy's partially naked form behind it. There were people behind Mira questioning what was going on and why Mira was shouting about babies in front of Lucy's office.

"They were doing things!" Mira said excitedly, again thinking about the babies Lucy and Laxus would produce. "Baby making things!"

"Whoa, you go Lucy!" Cana shouted from somewhere in the crowd while others cheered and made cat-calls. Everyone could feel a dark aura starting to form from the back the crowd, effectively shutting everyone up. The crowd seemed to part to reveal a very angry Erza, Gray, and Natsu; the dark aura seeming to pulse around them.

"He was doing _what_ to my innocent sister?" Erza questioned and Laxus swallowed nervously, though he'd never admit it to anyone ever. Mira let out an akward chuckle, trying to calm down the angry team.

"He was giving a well deserved message before you all so rudely interrupted." Lucy said, her shirt now on as she glared at the group that had gathered around her office. Mira seemed to deflate at that while Team Natsu seemed to calm down. "Now if you would please leave, he is going to finish up and then I am going to work on the rest of my damage reports." Her glare intensified as she stared down Gajeel, Team Natsu, Team Shadowgear, Romeo, and Cana. The group ran as fast as they could from the angry Celestial mage, having seen her infamous "Lucy Kick" from when Natsu had pissed her off.

Laxus smirked and chuckled, pulling his girlfriend back into her office where he promptly ripped off her shirt. He leaned over and pushed up her skirt, grinning when he realized that she hadn't bothered to put her underwear back on. "Now where were we?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the sight is a bit glitched for me and is showing the end notes from the previous chapter for some reason.


	4. Purple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four; Purple - Laxus was going to kill someone and Lucy's too amused to care about the fact that Natsu (and more than likely Happy) tried to dye her hair purple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm amused by this. Poor Laxus.

_**"NATSU DRAGONEEL, I WILL KILL YOU!"**_ A thunderous shout echo'd  through out the entire town of Magnolia, it's origins coming from an apartment on the strawberry street. Lucy's eyes sprung open and she jumped out of bed, her feet tangled with her blanket causing her to fall to the ground. She looked around wildly, expecting to see Natsu sleeping in her bed or using her bathroom again. The door to her bedroom slammed open and Lucy flinched as the door was taken off of it's hinges.

"Laxus please be - " Lucy trailed off as she stared at her boyfriend, her eyes wide as stared at him. It wasn't the fact that Laxus looked ready to kill, nor was it the fact that he was dripping wet and only sporting a towel around his waste.  
No she was staring, because Laxus's hair was a deep rich shade of royal purple.   
Purple.

"Oh. My. Mavis." Lucy said before she busted into her laughter, tears springing to her eyes with how hard she was laughing. Laxus growled and sent a small shock at her, prompting her to just laugh harder. "Purple, y-your hair is purple!" Lucy shouted, rolling on the ground in laughter. Laxus growled at her again, this time stalking over to her and picking her up. Lucy didn't even care as she was still to busy laughing at how ridiculous he looked with bright purple hair.

"That's it, I'm going to murder your partner." Laxus said as more lightning sparked around him and Lucy and struck, teleporting them into the guild hall. At first Mira was the only to notice the arrival of Laxus and Lucy however she let out a squeal once her mind processed what was in front of her.

Laxus was wet with just a towel wrapped around his waist and Lucy was thrown over his shoulder, but what really caught her attention was his once blond hair was now purple. Mira let out a soft "oh" before she busted out into laughter, drawing the attention of everyone else. No one knew what to say or what to do as they all turned to stare at the Celestial mage and the Lightning Dragon Slayer, even Cana had paused her drinking to stare at the two.

"Where is he?" Laxus questioned as carefully - because even though he was pissed off, Lucy was still his mate and he would never hurt her on purpose - dropped Lucy on the nearest table and scanned the nearby area for the Fire Dragon Slayer. No one answered him so he took in a deep breath to try and catch Natsu's scent so he could get his revenge. Lucy snorted with laughter as she finally started calming down, wiping the tears from her eyes as she took in deep breaths to regain her composure. "Where the hell is Natsu?"

"Flame Brain managed to do that to you?" Gray questioned, silently laughing. "How the hell did he manage to get one over on you?"  
Laxus's rampage immediately died down and Lucy snorted again, giggling a little as she thought of exactly how Natsu managed to pull one over on Laxus. She knew exactly what her idiot partner did and judging by the look Gajeel was sending her, he too knew how Laxus's hair got dyed purple.  
"Doesn't matter." Laxus said, glaring at his girlfriend when she laughed quietly under her breath. Gray looked over curiously Lucy, she shook her head and waved her hand at him to tell him to drop it. Gray nodded and Lucy figured that he'd ask her about it a later time. The doors were opened and a cheery Natsu greeted everyone, stopping in the middle of his walk to the bar when he noticed Laxus. He huffed and pouted, looking between Lucy and Laxus.

"Laxus," He whined as he focused in on the purple hair. "that was meant for Lucy and not you!" He protested and Happy nodded, though he was hiding behind his "father" just in case Lucy was mad.  
"Wait, how did you plan on getting Lucy?" Lisanna asked and Natsu opened his mouth, ready to tell her about his brilliant idea of how he'd planned to dye Lucy's hair purple. Before he could speak however, Laxus sent a bold of electricity at him.

"Not one word." Laxus warned, however Gajeel suddenly popped up behind him and covered his mouth. Bickslow ran over and pinned Laxus's arms to his side so that the Lightning Dragon Slayer wouldn't shock Natsu again.

"Come on, Ash Breath, spill it; how'd you get one over on Laxus?" Gray questioned Natsu as Gajeel and Bickslow completely ignored Laxus's thrashing and wanring sparks. Natsu grinned again and this time freely spoke, much to Laxus's annoyance.

"Well I don't know how I got Laxus actually," Natsu said, looking over at Happy curiously. "We did put the magic dye in Lucy's shampoo right?" He asked the exceed and Happy nodded, plopping down on Natsu's shoulder.

"Uh-huh, Lucy's shampoo was the only shampoo there." The blue cat answered and Natsu grinned and nodded. Gajeel let out a 'gihi' and released Laxus, stepping back and taking a seat at the bar.

"No wonder you smelt like strawberries." Gajeel teased and Laxus glared at him, send a spark his way. The others all chuckled and Lucy giggled, standing up and grabbing his arm to calm him down. She didn't even care that Natsu, and probably Happy, tried to dye her hair purple using her favorite shampoo. After all, this was really entertaining.

"I think it looks cute." Lucy said with another giggle and Laxus raised an eyebrow at her, silent questioning her sanity. "Now come on," She said, wrapping her arms around him. "you and I need to get dressed." She said, a slight blush on her face as she looked down at both of their states of dress, well her state of dress and his state of undress. Laxus looked down at himself and his eyes went a bit wide before he suddenly pulled Lucy tightly to him and teleported away, just barely able to hear the laughter of nakama as they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit short and I'm really sorry about that.


	5. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five; Busted - Lucy was going to kill Gray . . . right after she convinced him not to kill Laxus.

A shirtless Gray dropped in through Lucy's fireplace and slipped out of the cramped space with practiced ease, the grate for her fireplace thankfully unlocked. A he turned around and got ready to call out for the blonde, he noticed the figures together on the couch. Gray felt mouth dropped open as he finally registered what he saw; a make-out session between a topless Lucy sitting on an equally topless Laxus.

His eyes nearly popped out of his sockets once he realized that one of Laxus's hands was up Lucy's skirt, quite possibly heading to another part of the blonde's body. _'The hell it is.'_ Gray thought as he stared at the two, anger building in him. Lucy was more than just his guild mate, more than just his teammate; Lucy was practically his little sister and he was not going to stand by while Laxus did things to her. He hadn't even known that Laxus and Lucy were friends, much less a couple! Or, or whatever they were!

As the anger and protectiveness grew, he began to glared at the older blond, thinking that Laxus may have been somehow taking advantage of his sweet "little sister". A murderous aura pulsed from every pore of his body as he got into a fighting stance, placing a fist on top of an open palm. "Ice Make; Death Scythe!" Gray shouted as he created a large Death Scythe made of ice, he was not playing around. Gray was going to kill the bastard for laying his hands on Lucy and it was going to be slow and painful.

The two immediately jumped apart, Lucy grabbing a pillow to covering her naked top half from Gray. Sure he - and the rest of her team - had seen her naked a few times, like she had seen them naked a few times, but it was still awkward and embarrassing! Well awkward and embarrassing for her, Gray didn't seem to care if she caught him naked. She grabbed her shirt from off of the couch and slipped it on quickly, her face bright red from embarrassment.

"GRAY!" She shouted, somewhat horrified as she stared at the man who she though of as an older brother. Her eyes went wide as Gray jumped at Laxus, swinging the Scythe and aiming for the Lightning Dragon Slayer's throat. Laxus, caught surprised for once, jumped and rolled out of the way of the weapon.

"What the hell, Popsicle!" Laxus shouted, mentally cursing himself for not noticing when Gray came into the house. This was the kind of thing they had been trying to avoid by always meeting at his house, going on dates outside of Magnolia, and staying as far away from each other when in the guild. He dodged another attack from the rampaging ice mage as Lucy summoned Loke to help her.

"Gray, stop this!" Lucy shouted as she tried to stand in between Laxus and Gray, crossing her arms and angrily glaring her "older brother". The ice mage expertly dodged the Lion and pointed his Scythe over Lucy's shoulder at Laxus, ignoring Lucy's worsening mood. Gray completely ignored Lucy's demanded and continued to try and stare down Laxus.

"Oi get away from her and fight me!" Gray shouted angrily as Lucy rolled her eyes and glared at Gray. She was done with his little temper tantrum, she "Lucy kicked" him into the nearest wall as Loke snorted.

"Ow Lucy!" Gray cried out as Loke lifted him up and held him tightly in his grasp. "Let me go, Loke! I'm gonna kick his ass!" Gray declared and Loke just rolled his eyes as Lucy sighed. She leaned over and kissed Laxus's cheek, whispering quietly in his ear and handing him his shirt.

"See you later, Blondie." Laxus told her as he walked out, nodding goodbye to Loke and Gray as he shut the door. Lucy smiled as she watching him leave, though it immediately dropped when she turned back around to stare at Gray. A menacing aura pulsed around her and Gray froze, his eyes going wide once again.

"I am going to kill you Gray!"


	6. Snuggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six; Snuggle - The members of Team Natsu are badly injured during a mission, Lucy especially. Laxus takes this time to snuggle up to his girlfriend and hope for her recovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY MOUSE IS BROKEN D'X
> 
> That's mostly why this dang thing is short. My bloody mouse keeps freaking out and I can't deal with this BS much longer.

It was a somber day in the guild; there was no talking, drinking, partying, or fighting. The only noise that could be heard from inside the hall was the sound of Mirajane's heals clicking against the hardwood floor.

_Click._

Click.

_Click._

Elfman finally stood up and went over to his older sister, wrapping his arms around her and pulling the dazed barmaid in for a hug. Mira went still for a brief moment before wrapping her arms around his large frame, burying her face in his chest as she quietly cried. Elfman hugged her tightly, tears gathered in his eyes but not falling. It was hard not to cry at times like these, times when members of your nakama were injured and possibly dying. Mira gently pulled away from her younger brother, wiping her eyes and moving back to her spot behind the bar.

"Nee-chan?" Elfman questioned his sister but she shook her head, trying to calm down as she continued to make food and drinks for her guild mates. Of course no one was really eating, but Mira didn't care much about that fact. Elfman opened his mouth to talk again, but Mira interupted him before he could speak.  
"Who's going to call Laxus?" Mira asked and the rest of the guild flinched, no one wanted to be the one of call Laxus about what had happened to his girlfriend and her team. No one spoke up and Mira sighed, she supposed she would call them. As she picked up the communication lacrima, she thought about the events she would have to recount.

 

_The guild doors had been thrown open and Mira watched as the Trimens and Loke ran in, each of them carrying a bloodied and injured member of Team Natsu._  
 _Ichiya, in his bigger form, was carrying the unconscious Erza. She was in her casual clothes; though they were torn to pieces and stained with her - what Mira assumed was her - blood. There were bandages wrapped around her arms and legs, some of them starting to stain._

_In Hibiki's arms was a clothed Gray, though his clothes were just as bad as Erza's. He didn't look as bad as Erza in the injury department, but Mira couldn't be too sure with how much blood and dirt caked the ice mage._

_Mr. Tall, tan, and mysterious, Ren if she remembered correctly, was holding Natsu in his arms. The fire dragon slayer didn't look much better than his teammates, of course that could also be because of how little clothes he had on compared to the others. His pants were mostly intact, but his vest was nothing more than a few tatters of cloth. Stained bandages were wrapped all around his chest and shoulders, even his right hand had a bandage wrapped tightly around it._  
 _Eve held Happy, who just looked to be asleep or unconscious but not injured. The small kid ran his fingers through Happy's blue fur, holding the small exceed tightly against himself._

_As her attention was drawn to Loke, she felt her heart stop a little. On the lion's back was Lucy, blonde hair stained an ugly red and looked to be cut in certain areas. Mira couldn't see the rest of Lucy's body though judging by Loke's panicked look and the blood dripping from his back, she could only guess that Lucy was hurt badly too. She opened her mouth, maybe to ask questions or maybe to demand answers, but she never got to speak as Loke starting screaming for help._

 

Mira held the communication lacrima in her hands and stared at it sadly, unsure still of what to tell Laxus. "Let me." Mira looked up at Loke, her eyes softening as she stared at the lion spirit. He refused to go back to the spirit world, instead choosing to sit beside Lucy's bedside all day and all night. He looked terrible; he had bags under his eyes, his skin a translucent pale, and clothes wrinkled and stained.

"Loke." She whispered sadly, not handing over the lacrima. However Loke just took it from her, not caring about how rude he may seem. He did love his guild mates, he loved his nakama dearly. Lucy though, she was everything to him and his fellow spirits. She had saved his life, had cared for him as a friend, and put up was his sometimes obnoxious flirting.

"It was my fault that she got hurt, I promised Laxus I protect her and I failed." Loke said; he had failed Laxus and failed himself and the other spirits. He took the lacrima upstairs into the infirmary, looking at the filled beds with regret. He sat beside Lucy's bed and nuzzled against her side. "I'm sorry Lucy." He whispered tiredly before he sat up and called the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"What?" Laxus gruffly questioned as he answered the lacrima.

"Lucy's been hurt badly." Loke answered back with a sigh, looking off towards Lucy's pale face. "She lost a lot of blood and magic and it doesn't look good." Loke said and suddenly the image of Laxus vanished, signaling that the call was over. There was a sudden strike of lightning beside him and he turned to stare at the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Go back to your world, Loke." Laxus said and Loke hesitated before nodding and vanishing away to his world. Instead of taking Loke's chair, he climbed into the bed with her and carefully pulled her close to him. He shifted and laid down, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"Please be okay." He whispered in her ear as he snuggled with her.


	7. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven; Desire - When a Dragon Slayer meets their mate for the first time, they can tell by the scent.
> 
> The first two times he hadn't been able to catch her scent, the third time he was leaving for his exile, the fourth time they were facing off against a dragon, the fifth time he was finally able to claim her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this was late (though I changed the date to yesterday so it fell on the last day of LaLu week), but I had a good reason.
> 
> So my mouse went out completely yesterday so I couldn't actually post the chapter. I got a new (and cheap) mouse to use for the time being.
> 
> And lastly (this one actually about the chapter's content), the Desire prompt is more subtext than my other chapters.

The first two times he saw her he hadn't been able to catch her scent, the third time he saw her he was leaving for his exile, the fourth time he saw her they were facing off against a dragon, the fifth time he saw her he was finally able to claim her. 

It had taken Laxus five meetings before he was finally able to claim his mate as his own. The first time he had seen her had just been in passing, the second time she had been nothing but stone, the third time he was leaving, and the fourth time they were going against Acnologia. The fifth time though, the fifth time he was finally able to claim her as his.

The first time Laxus had seen her, they had been on opposite sides of Fiore and he had been going through his "rebellious" phase. Mira had called him over the communication lacrima, begging him and his team to return to help against the Phantom Lord guild and help protect Lucy. He had just briefly caught sight of the crying blonde in the background behind Mira, she was sitting on top of a box with slouched shoulders. Natsu, Grey, and Elfman were all standing around her and from what Laxus could tell, they looked really uncomfortable.

At the time he had just thought the busty blonde was a weakling and could offer nothing to the guild or himself. Laxus hated himself for it, but back then he had seen Lucy as nothing more than another helpless airhead who would only bring the guild down even more. Maybe if he had gotten his head out of his ass and had actually gone to help, things would've played out differently for everyone. Had he and his team gone back to the guild then maybe he would've smelled her scent, maybe he could've stopped Gajeel from taking and torturing her, maybe he could've been the one to save her from Phantom Lord.

And maybe, maybe she could've saved him from himself.

The second time Laxus had seen Lucy, she was nothing more than a stone pawn in his game. When he had arrived at the guild after Evergreen had done her job, he had smelt it. The scent of strawberries and ink touched by the heavens, it intoxicated him and filled him with a sense of happiness. He couldn't quite pin down who's scent it was that was calling to him, there were too many smells mixing together that smelled like sweat and hormones and other things Laxus didn't want to think about.

Every time Laxus thought back to the Fantasia incident, he'd cringe and thank Mavis that he hadn't actually killed her with his lightning or with Fairy Law. He had been so consumed by his anger and misplaced hatred that he had willing to kill how own nakama. He had been will to kill his own mate. He may not have known that she was his mate at the time, but that still doesn't make what happened any better.

If he had killed her, he would've never forgiven himself for it.

It was only when he was leaving for his exile that he had smelt it again, the wonderful smell of vanilla and ink that made him feel complete. He took in a deep breath, trying to catch that smell again and find who it belonged to. His eyes scanned through the crowd, trying desperately to find where that beautiful smell came from. A slight wind blew his way, carrying the intoxicating scent towards him and filling him with that same feeling of comfort. He abruptly turned and followed the breeze, his eyes going wide as he saw them. It was the float that Lucy, Bisca, and Levy were dancing and twirling flags on.

She was in the middle of them, her blonde hair fluttering around her face as she smiled. She waved her flag and danced with the others in time, the smile never once leaving her face. He watched her body move and sway, unknowingly pulling him deeper in love with her. With every move of her hips, every breeze that blew her hair, every time he saw her eyes sparkle; he fell more and more in love with the beautiful blonde.

And as he continued to watch her, he knew that she was his mate.

The fifth time he had seen her, she was beaten up and looked like she had been through hell. His instincts screamed at him to run to her and hold her closely in his arms. He wanted - he needed - to hide her away from everyone and protect her from the outside world. And he would've too, if it wasn't for the fact that they had much more worrying things at the time. After all, Fairy Tail's old guild master had become a dark mage, Zeref was on their island, and Aconolgia was attacking the island.

There was nothing anyone could. Even though there were three Dragon Slayers and one of the Ten Wizard Saints among them, they could do nothing to escape Acnologia and the destruction he would bring. As they all stood in a circle, Lucy clinging to Natsu and Gray's hands, he could see the fear in her eyes. Fear and determination. He looked at her for what he thought was the last time, studying everything about her.

Her golden blonde hair, her beautiful brown eyes, her determination, her scent; she was perfect.

When everyone had woken up and had been found by the other guild members, Laxus was surprised. The surprise faded quickly and morphed into worry and fear. Where was Lucy? Was she still alive or had Acnologia managed to kill her? Laxus had silently worried about the beautiful blonde though he continued to act as if nothing was bothering him, instead continuing to act as he did everyday. He still worried though and even when he caught a glimpse of her having her wounds treated, the worry wouldn't subside. It wasn't until they were back at the guild and she was standing in front of him that he was able to calm down.

It was during the "We're glad you're not dead" party that Laxus able to escape his team. It wasn't easy, not with Freed and Ever clinging to him and Bickslow glued to him, but he had finally managed to untangle himself from their constant attention. He pushed his way through the group of drunk partiers, most of them from his guild but there were also many from other guilds friendly with Fairy Tail. He had to find her, he had to make sure she was alright.

He scanned the crowded guild, spotting several blonds but not his blonde. He made his way to the second floor, again searching through the crowd for his beautiful celestial mage. Finally he spotted her among the drunks, laughing and joking around with her team in the corner of the guild. He made his way down the stairs and again forced his way through the crowd, making his way to his target. He managed to make his way behind her, her sweet scent masked by the sweat and alcohol of the guild.

"Oi Blondie." Laxus said loud enough for her to hear, causing her to turn around and stare at him. He grabbed her by the shoulders and hoisted her up so she was standing in front of him. He pulled her in and fiercely kissed her, his hands wrapped around her tiny waist and pulling her in. She responded back to the kiss eagerly and one hand going around his neck and the other into his hair. Lightning sparked between them and Laxus's fingers dug harder into her waist in a bruising grip.

_Mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is sadly the last chapter for my 2015 LaLu week. Thank you all for reading, commenting, leaving Kudos, and bookmarking. 
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write so I hope it was a lot of fun to read!


End file.
